Two Sides of The Picture
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is a greek mythology story. Expect violence, love and adventures. But in more depth, they will focus more around Eros and his roman counterpart, Cupid. They are in a special relationship woth Psyche. Hope you all read and please review and send love in many ways you know this websidte/app has. Thanks. :)
1. The Revelation

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry that I haven't been on for so so many months. I know you guys might not want to hear any of my lame excuses so I won't say them. I'm deciding to do something a little different this time. Also, FanFiction wasn't working for me for a while, along with downloading infinity war yesterday, so I had to delete it months ago. When I had infinity war and some space on my tablet, I downloaded the app again. Unfortunately when I logged in and went to my documents, all of my planned stories and ideas were deleted..in which, I hate it so much. But anyways I'm making a Greek mythology story and I really hope you all forgive me and like this story. It might last for 3-8 chapters more, I don't really know yet. Anyways, please enjoy and I will see you all soon.**

 **Disclaimer: there will be some yaoi(boyxboy love) in this story, some violence, sexual inferences(maybe) in this sorry so if you are not mature enough and/or old enough(like 12 and older) then you need to exit right now, unless like I said, your mature enough and can take it. But also if, for some cases and people, you have permission. If you don't like homo relationships and stories, just exit out and keep your negative comments to yourself about it or if your just review this story at all. Lastly, I don't own or create any of the Greek/Roman people unless of they are my own and that's made them up(in which you will know).**

Chapter 1: The Revelation

Psyche and Eros were walking down Olympis beach (sorry if I spelled that wrong), holding hands at the orange sunset shining down at them. Thank you Apollo. Kisses on cheeks were being exchanged with being smiles on their faces. "Thank you my love, this is so beautiful." Psyche says melodically. Eros hugged her tight and squeezed her hand affectionately.

He was just about to say thank you and something sweet until he felt some warm feeling that also felt like a push. A voice came up and told him something. _"Release me Eros. I need to be release."_ So Eros listened and told his wife to go back to their daughter Hedode (sorry if this is wrong also) and that he will come home later. She agreed and kissed his nose, telling him that she loves him.

Of course Eros says it back and he went to a shack that was randomly place on the beach for some reason. But it was a perfect place to do one thing. He flew towards it and went inside. There, he widens his arms to the sides, in a triangular shape/form and light shoot out around him. A ghost of another male came out of him and transformed to look more alive. He was in similar clothing as Eros but with more ammor and that it was full of dark and flashy material. His hair was like him also but more longer, to shoulder length, and curly. He is the Roman counterpart of Eros, Cupid.

You thought that the baby with a cute heart bow and arrow was really him and Eros. But love, you are more than wrong. That is so false and too far fetch. These boys are more adult, handsome and ruthless than anyone can ever imagine. The thing is, they let us humans make their, as they say it,'pathetic hallucinations' into reality. Anyways, Cupid smirks at Eros, who was smirking back, walking towards him and kisses his lips softly. Eros smiles into it and contributes."This is too weird for me, kissing myself.." Cupid raised a full but handsomely thin looking eyebrow."Yeah but..alas, we are not exactly the same person. Are we Eros? Think of it this way, I'm like your twin but not realated by blood. We look alike, yes, but are complete opposites." Eros nodded his head slowly and embraces Cupid.

The young men went towards a elegant looking red couch and sat down. Eros glances at his hands, that were shaking with fear, guilt and lust all at once." What about Psyche? When she figures this out..it will weird her out and break her heart. But yes, your previous comment is correct. We are different. Even though I'm vicious, you are even more so and have dark personalities and traits. You kill and corrupt everything with ease and skill..with no compassion nor mercy.." Cupid holds his hands in his own and kisses both pair of knuckles softly.

Eros's heart fills with guilt even more, Psyche does the same action as he. Cupid cups his face tenderly and whispers sweet nothings into his ear and then looks at him square in the eye."We will figure this out, I promise. Please my love, my heart, my darling and my prince. Please, don't doubt me..don't end this now. I love you too much so to end it so abruptly." He hugs Eros dramatically, like in those old romance films. Cupid kisses his love deeply, making his immortal heart skip a beat.

But Eros stopped him, making Cupid sad and afraid. Eros smiled at him and pecked his lips."My family are most likely sleeping right now, let's go home and continue there." The two flew away back to the palace of love. Where his family, his mother and himself live at. The palace is so big and has so many room and furniture that it can fit estimately 8-12 families inside and still have loads of room available. The men reached their room(basically) and flopped on the bed, kissing each other hungrily. Eros licks Cupid's bottom lip softly, rewarded with lips opening up so that he could put the tongue inside and to use. In which Eros does.

As their tongues battle for dominance and their kisses getting more heated, Cupid softly and quietly purrs like a cat. Filled with love and lots of lust for this man, basically himself. Wandering hands from both men were all over each other and groping too. Cupid unties the ribbon that is helping keeping Eros's robe together and pulls it off, revealing a buff, toned muscled and very naked Eros. His greek counterpart removes his ammor and clothes seductivly and slowly. Soon, the roman god of love was naked also.

Meanwhile, Psyche woke up and couldn't find her husband next to her. So she decided to go find him and left her daughter in the care of one of the maids that she has. As she was walking towards his room, she heard very quiet, softly and faint noises. It didn't sound too good to her. Psyche softly and quietly opens the door and gasps in that same manner. Her worst nightmare came true, her beloved and wonderful husband Eros, finds her undesirable anymore and is cheating on her. She knows that some gods and goddesses are very short tempered and sensitive when it comes to words in situations and emotions. So she relents and secretly gives permission for her husband to continue. Even though he doesn't know that she saw and now knows.

Cupid is kissing Eros's neck when he saw a beautiful woman trying to hide as she saw the action happening and gasping. "Love, I don't know who that woman over there is but I think that's your wife!" Eros frozen and immediately pulls away as he saw and recognizes his wife, leaving in a sad state. As the wife, Psyche was leaving, Eros calls to her."Darling, wait! I can explain this." Hearing his anguish call, her heart breaks and she came to him, giving him the chance to explain his actions.

Both men were half dressed as Cupid start to explain, in his regular voice, sounding just like Eros." I'm also Eros but instead, roman. We never actually meant to do this, it's just that even though we are basically the same person, we fell in love with each other. But believe us love, We but especially Eros, never fall out of love with you. Now I bet you might be asking why we did this if we love you? Like I said, we fell in love with each other. Also, since we are just two idiots and shy men, we weren't able to gather courage to reveal our love and me to you and ask if you accept it. Also, if you want to join in. The offer still stands if you understand this and forgive us." Psyche was quiet for a while.

The silence and anticipation was working and killing Cupid and Eros. After a few minutes, Psyche smiled and hugged the two boys. She kissed both of their cheeks lovingly before talking."Of course I forgive you guys and I understand all of this. It actually happens frequently. I accept of being both of your guys wife, since you Cupid are basically my love, Eros. Now excuse me boys, I would love to stay and satisfy my lust with you but I'm tired so you guys will have to continue, bye bye for now." She winked at the boys and seductivly in more of a sexy way, walked out of the room. Making her roman and greek husband(s) waggling their tongues when they saw he beauty. Then two minutes later, they turned towards each other and made love throughout the night until 3 am, on Earth.

 **I hope you all like this chapter, like I said earlier, I might continue so stay tuned if you decide to like it, review, favorite, read and follow it. I tried my best to make it as good as possible so please, give me constructive criticism but not be too harsh on me and/or my mistakes. I will see you guys later in some way or another. Bye and goodnight or good morning in some place. Bye. Love you all and God also, very much with all my heart. :) 3**


	2. Come and Get your Love

**Here is the next chapter, hope y'all like it.**

 **Chapter: Come and get your love**

In the morning, in Earth time, Eros and Cupid woke up next to each other. They were smiling and exchanging soft kisses. Cupid rubbed his love's arms up and down softly, his nails lightly grazing the glowing skin. Eros was still full of energy. He jumped on top of Cupid and kissed him deeply. Cupid kissed back for a while before softly pushing Eros off."My love, I think it's time for me to go. But I will be back, I promise." Eros frowned but reluctantly agreed and let Cupid turn into spirit form and go inside him.

Hedode ran inside just in time for Cupid to be out of her sight. She ran and jumped on top of her dad, giving him many kisses." Good morning father." Eros chuckled at his little girl and pulled her close with a hug. A few minutes later, Psyche came inside and kissed his forehead, good morning." It's time to eat breakfast...even though I know you don't need it." Eros smiled at her softly. He got up from bed, do his morning routine and went to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite went to her father's room to speak to him _once_ again about granting her divorce from Hephaestus. After ringing the doorbell annoyingly for five minutes, the door opened and revealed a blond, muscular and dark armor man. His eyes were bright gray blue, his baring teeth were the whitest of he whites that anyone, on Earth or Olympis or throughout any universe can get. But lastly, he was very handsome and healthy that could even rival Aphrodite's son, Eros the god of love.

Man, did he make her _swoon_. But it wasn't enough to make her change her mind and her objective."Do you if Zeus is in there?" The handsome man looked even angrier and bared his teeth even more."What are you doing here Venus? Look at those ugly clothes of yours. This is a disgrace for our culture." Whoa, that made Aphrodite shook. Anger is flaring through her body. She stood up straight and stared right into the man's stone cold eyes.

It stayed like that for a silent minute until the man backhanded her."Don't you dare look at your father that way. I'm Jupiter. The king of kings. The one who rules all, who sees all and who knows all. Respect me." Aphrodite then backhanded him back and flew away before he can even process or react to what just happened. By the time he got angry, the goddess of love was already long gone. Too late Jupiter, too late.

Zeus was giving himself a new look when he heard the commotion outside. He tried to focus on himself but couldn't anymore. The lighting god was only able to shave his beard and put on a sky blue silky Greek robe. Feet were moving fast and Zeus opened the door, only to find Jupiter trembling with anger."Darling, what is wrong? I hate it when your really upset." Jupiter turned around and hugged his Greek counterpart tightly.

Jupiter cupped Zeus's clean shaven face and brought it closer for a kiss. It was soft and chaste, staying like that for a minute or two before Jupiter pulled away."It's alright darling, it's alright." He raked his hands through his love's hair before he walked back inside. Jupiter couldn't stop thinking about Aphrodite. If she wasn't his daughter, then where is she and who is this girl? He sighed as he laid on the red velvet couch. When Zeus came in, he knows that he will have to leave soon."gotta go my darling, I will come back soon." Zeus nodded his head when Jupiter turned into a spirit and went inside Zeus.

Aphrodite was really confused and angry at the encounter she had. She was suspicious at first when she flew away, but then she remembered a conversation she had with Artemis. _'There is a rise of our Roman counterparts wanting to be released. We can't let that happen because once they got their chance, they will be addicted. They will soon cause destruction and wanting to rule the world. A while ago, do you remember the two events that happened between years of each other?' Aphrodite thought for a moment and then remembered of what Artemis is talking about.'Yes, my dear. Was one about in the early years when we had that battle for Mount Olympis and the other for this kid who liked Hades's daughter in which Ares and his counterpart trying to convince him to be with them?' Artemis nodded her head. As the goddess of the hunt and forest(if I'm correct) walked away, she warned Aphrodite to be careful for Venus, her counterpart. But also warn everyone else about them too. Since Apollo had a profercy of something big happening that connects to the Romans. It's either good or bad._

 _Aphrodite forgot._

"Oh no, I have forgotten thy warning that Artemis gave me! I feel so ashamed and guilty. The gods and goddesses don't know what they're getting themselves into." The goddess of love zoomed towards her home and darted through Eros's door. Her son was just in a middle of a wrestling match with someone who looks just like him. Eros looked sad and worried as his mother stood still with wide eyes and a open mouth that was shaped into a perfect 'o.' He said cautious and softly,"Mother..it's not what it is looks like. We are not doing the monkey dance.." Aphrodite dramatically fainted anyway.

An hour later, Aphrodite woke up and found herself in her room and a wet towel beautifully folded up and placed on her forehead. She looked around and found her son and that same man. Her son was sleeping, the other is awake."Uh, how are you feeling Aphrodite?" He asked softly. She nodded her head and said that she was fine. She was telepathically trying to make her son awake through their mental link. But it didn't work, Eros was knock out and asleep. After a minute of silence and trying again, she gave up and huffed in annoyance.

Cupid arched his head to the side, curious at what his Greek mom is thinking about. As he was about to say something, Venus suddenly came out of Aphrodite harshly, making her yelping in pain. Cupid stood up as Eros woke up really fast and looking everywhere before setting and narrowing his eyes at Venus."What are you doing here Cupid?" Boomed the voice of Venus. Aphrodite tried to sit up but Venus pushed her down really hard and painfully.

Eros then stood up and flew right into Venus's face."Nobody treats my mother this way. I swear to Zeus that I would kill you myself!" Cupid shooked his head no rapidly as Aphrodite tried to shush her son and say that she is okay. Eros was too angry to notice though, he took out a hidden blade and tried to stab Venus. But it was too predictable for her. She grabbed it and sliced a heavy cut on his chest, Eros groaned in pain. Cupid stood in front of his now angry mother before she does anything else. He cups her face with both hands."Mother, Mother. Please don't hurt him..he's very vulnerable, he is too sad with the condition your counterpart was in. Punish me, not him." Venus looked at her son and softened her angry look. She nodded her head and flew away, outside."I will come back before my time limit is up." She said coldly but quietly. Aphrodite gulped.

Cupid brought Eros to the Olympis infirmary to check on his wound."Okay, darling. Lift up your robe for me." Eros did just that and Cupid gasps as he saw golden inchor pouring out heavily from the cut that reached from his chest to near his stomach. His love grits his teeth in pain as he cleans up the anchor and calls for a servant of Apollo to help him accurately stitch up the wound."Don't move a lot Eros. Stay well rest, I'm coming soon. I love you." Cupid softly kissed his forehead as he turns into spirit form and went back inside Eros.

 _I love you too._

 **Hey you people. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry that I posted this later than what I planned. Anyways please read, review, like, follow and favorite this story and many other too. If you want. I will see you guys later.**


End file.
